Magic
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Arriving back in the town of Gravity Falls during their last summer before College. Dipper and Mabel go to a magic show in town. (Made into a chapter story called The Magic of Wooing Dipper Pines).


"Come on, Dipper," Mabel pleaded as she gave her twin her best begging face as she grasped a flyer in her hands.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "No, Mabel. I'm not going to that stupid magic show!" They haven't even been back in Gravity Falls for more than a few hours before Mabel was trying to get him to go off. It was a long drive and he just wanted to sleep. Grunkle Stan was probably going to have them working in the morning anyways. He tossed his unpacked bag onto the floor before falling back onto the well-used bed. It was good to be back.

"But Dipper," Mabel whined as she plopped down on his bed and started to roll around. "It's a magic show! You like magic!"

He sighed loudly and pushed his sister off the bed, chuckling when she yelped as she hit the ground. "Yeah, I like magic, REAL magic. This is just some conman doing a bunch of parlor tricks." He took the flyer from Mabel's grasp. His eyes scanned over the gold font on black paper. The words 'Magic Show' looked like it was written in quill at the bottom of the page, nearly taking a third of the space. At the top were a pair of gloved hands forming a triangle. So _surprisingly_, the hands looked like they were glowing. Dipper rolled his eyes again and turned over the page where it told where it was, time, admission price, and 18+.

"So that's why you want to go, it's only for adults," Dipper commented. His sister looked away and chuckled weakly. "Just because we're old enough, doesn't mean we have to go."

"It's not the only reason," Mabel mumbled, still lying on the floor. "I haven't seen Grenda or Candy for since last summer! I thought it would be a great way to start out the summer…it is our last summer before we head off to college…and I really need a pickup after Waddles…"

Dipper groaned and rolled away from her. "Can't we do it, like tomorrow or something?" he grumbled. He knew the news of Waddles disappearing a few weeks ago still hurt and only became more of a reality since they got back to town, but it was _weeks_ ago when she heard. He doubted a 'magic' show would even help.

"But it's only for tonight!" Mabel yelled, suddenly closer. By closer, right in his ear. She nudged her brother before falling over him. "You can even tell me all the ways the magician is a fraud." When Dipper started to smile, Mabel let out a laugh and poked his cheek. "You know you want too," she sang as she continued to poke him.

He smacked her sisters hand away playfully. "Fine," he groaned, but it didn't stop the smile pulling at his lips.

Mabel jumped off of him, cheering loudly, glitter falling around her. "I got to get ready," she gasped as she grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

"I'm only going to prove this show will be stupid!" Dipper yelled after his sister.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mabel yelled back. "Oh! Wendy might be coming!"

Dipper's breath caught as a dull ache filled his chest. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his chest as he got off the bed. His heart raced under his hand. He looked over at the flyer at his feet. The show didn't start for another two hours. That was enough time for a shower.

Dipper eyed himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair over his forehead. He was forgoing his hat and even his vest for a nice burnt orange overcoat, dark blue shirt, and gray jeans. "Is Wendy really coming?" Dipper called out to his sister. He wasn't dressing up for Wendy. Really. He was just making sure. He wasn't doing this for her.

"I told you-" Mabel started as she walked into the bathroom and gasped. "Dipper! You look handsome!" She jumped up and down giggling. She stopped and gave Dipper a knowing grin. "So, what's got you all dressed up?"

His cheeks heated as he gave her a glare through the mirror. "I-I just felt like dressing up," he said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Yeah," Mabel laughed out. She turned out of the room, snickering down the hallway, much to her brother's annoyance. Dipper let out a sigh as he checked his reflection again. "Oh, Dipper! Wendy can't make it tonight!"

"Oh come on!" Dipper yelled exasperated. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets and left the bathroom. He pouted his way up the stairs to the attic. His hat was laying on the bed where he left it. Not having anything to dress up for, he picked up the hat.

Before he could even put it on, a hand reached around him at took the hat. "Yoink!" Mabel said jumped away with the hat in toe.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he glared at his sister.

"Nope. No hat. You are _not_ messing this up," she said as she gestured to him. "It's not often that I get to see you dress up."

Dipper rolled his eyes and reached for the hat and Mabel jumped back. He tried again and Mabel was still able to keep it out of his reach. He may be taller than her now, but it didn't help him much when it came to her. She was quicker. "Fine," Dipper grunted. It seemed that she was going to keep getting her way tonight.

"Good," Mabel said triumphantly as she walked over to her bed and pulled out the chest at the end of her bed. Before Dipper could even think to stop her, she threw the hat inside and locked the chest. She turned back to him, not even paying any mind to Dipper's shocked face as she brushed out her clothes. "Let's get going. I'm driving!" she exclaimed with their keys swinging on her finger.

"Yoink," Dipper said as he swiped the keys off her finger before running out the room. He held back his laughter until his sister's outraged screaming of his name met his ears.

Mabel didn't pout for long. The moment they picked up Candy and Grenda she was talking animatedly with the two. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like Pacifica was going to meet with them, which was fine. Though, he'd rather have Wendy show up.

The show was in basement of the town's bookstore. When Dipper pulled up on the street, he was surprised to see so many cars parked outside. "Wow…" he whispered. He was surprised that someone even heard him.

"Yes," Candy started. "He is very popular. This is his fifth show! I've been to every one of them," she giggled.

"He's hot!" Grenda commented in her still particularly deep voice. This caused the girls to laugh, Dipper could only groan.

He pulled into an empty parking spot, surprisingly near the front. Before they even reached the front door of the building, Pacific met up with them, commenting on how he and Mabel looked somewhat presentable enough to be around her. That was probably a compliment, when considering who it was from. Showing their IDs and paying their way, the group walked to the back of the store and down a set of stairs that were dimly lit. There were tables everywhere surrounding a lit stage with red curtains. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any open tables.

"Over there!" Mabel said overly excited as she pulled them to a completely empty table with five seats that somehow he missed. It was kind of huge and in the center! How did he miss it?

He took a seat between Mabel and Grenda. The girls excitedly chatted, well, actually Mabel, Candy, and Grenda chatted while Pacifica made mildly rude comments every few minutes. This only made Dipper constantly check the watch on his wrist. Time seemed to slow. He could have sworn it's been five minutes, but his stupid watch says it's been only two. Maybe it's broken.

He noticed when the roar of voices around them lowered to whispers. Even Mabel and her friends were mostly silent. He turned in his seat towards the sound of something dragging to see the curtains being pulled back to show a tall, lanky man with a gold cane and an extremely long black top hat. As the man walked forward, his shoes and cane clicking against the wood floor, Dipper's eyes traveled over the man. He wore a well-fitted double-breasted gold jacket, with dark gold embroidery that had a scattered brick pattern, which came to twin points in the back. The man's legs were clad in black pants that hugged to him with every set. Black gloves that covered the man's hands were just as gleaming as the man's black dress shoes. His eyes traveled up, barely noticing the black bowtie tucked in the white collared shirt, to the man's face. It was long and narrow with sharp cheek bone and a small golden blond beard at the point of his chin. Gold, wispy hair framed the man's face, only reaching to his cheeks. The hair didn't hide the black eye patch that covered his right eye. The bare, black eye was twisted in mirth and a large, tooth filled grin was on display for the entire audience. There was something about this guy. He couldn't put his finger on it. He was torn between leaving as quickly as possible and staying entranced by this man. Dipper hummed as his hand started to rub his recently shaved chin. He should probably read over the journal again tonight. There was something about this guy, but what.

"Welcome," came the man's voice. It was surprisingly higher than Dipper expected, but he kind of liked it. The man leaned over his cane and with his hand over his eye, he peered out into the audience. "I see a few new people out there!" he continued. His eye came to Dipper's table, pausing slightly on Mabel before stopping fully on him. Dipper stared back and the man grinned impossibly more before winking. Well at least it looked like winking, if a person could wink with one eye. Dipper felt heat start to stain his cheeks and the man straightened. "I think tonight's going to be _fun_."

Okay. This guy was pretty impressive looking, but that didn't mean Dipper was going to be fooled into liking this guy just because he is good looking and has a likable personality. He probably has stupid magic anyways.

"Now, for the few that don't know me, I go by William," the man said. He looked around the room with a smile. "It is up to you if that is my real name or not," he teased. He leaned towards the couple in front of him and jousted his thumb over in Dipper's direction. "Though, that pretty brunette in the sweater dress will probably know my real name before the end of the night," he 'whispered'.

This caused a light laugh from the room, but Dipper glared at the man.

"Oh you scallywag," Mabel giggled, being the pretty brunette in the sweater dress.

"Oo, looks like I made the boyfriend mad," _William_ teased, causing another round of laughter which Mabel and Dipper quickly yelled 'brother' over the noise.

Dipper grumbled as he slouched his seat with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He watched _William_ cross the stage, now finally getting to the show apparently. He started out with a few slight-of-hand tricks with cards, doves, and an audience member's gold watch. The magician even did a cheesy sawing a person in half trick, which only made the audience laugh. Why did they even come to this show? Yeah, the man was really good at the slight-of-hand stuff, but he wasn't that impressive to keep coming back to.

"Come on, Dips, this is fun," his sister whispered in his ear.

"It's not even real," Dipper murmured back, but he did straighten more for his sister's sake.

"You don't know that," Mabel replied.

"And for my next trick, I need a member from the audience," William said as he scanned the people who quickly raised their arms. One of which was Mabel, who was practically standing in her chair, much to Dipper's and even Pacifica's annoyance.

"Ah, you there. Pretty sweater girl," William called out with that grin still in place. Dipper doubted it dropped for even a second tonight.

Mabel gave a squeal as she ran to the stage. William held out his hand and helped her onto the stage.

"Now, what is your name, if I may ask," William started.

"Mabel," she said cutely as she grinned at the audience.

"Well, Mabel. I'm going to give you something tonight." He walked over to a table with a black cloth covering it. His gloved hands ran over the fabric, straightening it out. "It will be something that you have been wanting for even before came to this town."

Mabel gasped, she glanced at Dipper who had also stiffened. "How'd you know I'm not from here?" she questioned with forced glee as she tried to keep the wariness from her voice.

"You seem like someone that would have come to my showing the first night, age restriction be damned," William replied. Mabel let out a giggle as she relaxed. Dipper relaxed a bit as well, but kept a closer eye on the man. "Now, I want you to think hard on something, anything you've been wanting lately."

Mabel grinned and nodded. "Okay."

Dipper smirked. He knew what she was thinking. Sparkles. This was the only town where she could get industrial sized containers of sparkles. She hadn't been able to get her supply yet. This William won't be able to ever guess that.

"I want you to count down from three and when you get to one, yell out what you wanted," William directed with his hands grasping the cloth.

"Okay! Three!"

Dipper's view was blocked but a large man in front of him.

"Two!"

Dipper tried to move around the man, but the guy kept blocking the view.

"One! Sparkles!"

The man moved just in time for Dipper to see William pull back the cloth, but he couldn't see cause of the man in front was blocking part of it still.

Mabel gasped with her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes stared widely in what Dipper mistaken for horror. "Mabel?" Dipper called out worriedly.

"Sparkles? I could have sworn you'll say pig," William sighed. Frowning for the first time that night.

Dipper stood up to see a pig on stage and not just any pig. "Waddles!" his sister cried as she ran over to the pig. Her knees banged against the hard floor as she pulled the pig into a tight hug. William smiled down at the two. He took off his hat and held it above them. Softly tapping the top of it, a cloud of glitter fell on the two.

"It seems you get two for the price of one, kid," William said as Mabel sobbed out a giggle.

"Thank you," she whispered as she refused to let go of her pig.

Dipper couldn't believe it. He dropped in his chair as he tried to figure out what just happened. It couldn't be real. There had to be something. This man probably just knew them and kidnapped Waddles before they came to town, knowing they would come to his magic show so he could con everyone. Okay, even in his own head that sounded farfetched.

He was jousted out of his thoughts when a sniffling Mabel sat down beside him. She was still holding her pig, glitter falling off of her in piles. That was going to be a pain to clean out of the car.

"That man has to be magic," Mabel whispered as she snuggled into Waddles' back.

Dipper didn't have the heart to disagree, but he didn't agree either. He just stayed silent as he stared back up at the stage. William was back up at the front of the stage, doing another card trick. What was this man's game.

It was starting to get late and the show was about to end at any moment. The magician hadn't down anything as extreme as what he did with Mabel earlier.

"Now, before we end the night, I have one more trick." Several people leaned forward in their seats. They all looked like they knew what was coming. The man held up his hands, forming a triangle before dropping them to his sides. "A volunteer? Preferably someone who doesn't mind their life told to everyone."

A few arms raised, not as many as before, surprisingly. He glanced at Candy and she mouthed 'Mindscape time'. For some reason that sounded familiar…

"Oo! Oo! Pick my brother!" Mabel suddenly yelled as she pointed at Dipper, once again knocking him from his thoughts.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper hissed.

Mabel just grinned at her brother's glare. "You still have your doubts, I want you to feel it."

William grinned. "Well, you know I can't seem to say no to you. Come on up here, kid," he said as he gestured to Dipper.

Dipper sighed and made his way to the stage with the clapping from the audience. He tried to give the man a blank face, but that grin was making it hard for him not to glare.

"Now," William started as he faced Dipper. "What I am going to do is tell the audience a few things about you that I really shouldn't have any idea about. Alright?"

Dipper forced himself not to roll his eyes. The man could have probably found his FaceSpace account and went through it before the show. "Yeah."

"Let's start with your name. An easy one," William grinned. He started to circle Dipper slowly, his eyes trailing over him, causing Dipper to shiver unconsciously. The man was taller than Dipper expected. He practically towered over him, and Dipper wasn't that short. "I will get your name from your person."

"So you're going to pick-pocket me?" Dipper retorted, causing the man to chuckle.

"Where would the fun in that bed?" William asked as he stopped in front of Dipper. "No, your name is elsewhere." William peered at Dipper as he leaned down to his height. His eye traveled up from Dipper's feet, past his legs, his chest, his neck, and stopped at his face. The man rubbed his chin, brushing the golden locks before reaching out and resting his finger on Dipper's forehead. "Right there."

Dipper's jaw dropped slightly. "H-how…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Mabel yelled from the audience. "THAT IS AMAZING!"

William grinned slowly. "I'm right?" it wasn't really a question.

William stood back and the audience applauded, but it was all a dull noise as Dipper fingered the hair that covered his forehead. The man may not of have said his name, but he _knew_. He knew where it was.

"We still have a few minutes, let's see what else we can find out about this young man," William announced. He pulled off his hat and held it out to Dipper. "Reach in the hat and pull something out."

Dipper glanced at the hat and up to William's face. The man just gave his toothy grin as he waited with the hat held out. Hesitantly, Dipper reached in. He had to stick almost his entire arm, which should be impossible, into the hat before finally meeting with something. There were a few things at the bottom of the hat. A few blocks, cards, paper,…a ball of something squishy. Dipper grasped one of the cards and pulled it out.

Before he could even get a good look at it, the magician took the card from him and held it out to the audience to see. "The lovers!" William announced. When the man held it out for Dipper to see, it was a tarot card with the two lovers. His eyes caught the red headed woman in the picture. He's seen a lot of tarot cards, but usually it wasn't a red headed woman. "I'm not much of a tarot reader. I prefer the glass orb, myself, but let's see what I can find out." The audience snickered as William placed his hat back on. With a flick of the man's wrist, he tossed the card toward Dipper who had trouble keeping it from falling. "Hold onto that, kid."

Dipper gave a weak glare to the man, but held onto the card. He glanced down at the card and took a double-take. "Wha…?" he mumbled just loud enough to catch William's attention. The man walked around Dipper and looked over Dipper's shoulder.

"Ah, the card seems to be working," William announced. He took the card again and showed the audience. Now there was only one person on the card. The red headed woman. "We're getting a clearer view of what the card means to this young man." William, now only smirking at Dipper, held the card just out of Dipper's reach. "So, who is this young lady that you have such a passion for that she even forms herself on the card?"

Dipper, if he wasn't blushing now, he was a bright red. "I, ah…I d-don't…" He looked away, angry that he's still stuttering.

William chuckled, but it sounded harsh to Dipper's ears. "If you don't answer, I'll have to."

Dipper glared as harshly as he could at the man, but it only seemed to amuse him even more. He kept his mouth firmly shut as he crossed his arms. He would NOT be telling these people who he liked.

"Come on Dipper! Just say it already! Most of us already know!" Mabel yelled from the audience.

That may or may not be true, but Dipper wasn't going to take the chance. "No," he said more firmly than he felt.

This only made William's smirk stretch inhumanly. "Good," he whispered just for Dipper to hear before straightening and showing the audience his good natured face. "Well then, let's see." He looked at the card. "It's a good thing I know the woman on this card. It is our local We-"

In a blind panic, Dipper covered the man's mouth. "Okay! We get it, you can stop," Dipper hissed through his teeth. He could feel William smile underneath his hands before a something large and wet ran against his hands. Quickly jumping away, Dipper groaned in disgust as he wiped his hands on his pants. "Gross," he grumbled, even more annoyed as people in the audience started to laugh.

William was laughing along with them, even brushing away an imaginary tear from his eye. "Kid, you reacted better than I thought you would," he chuckled breathy. He tossed the card at Dipper. This time Dipper caught it easily and slipped it in his pocket.

An arm wrapped around Dipper's shoulders and he was pulled up against William's side. "That's all for tonight! A round of applause for my beautiful assistant!" he yelled as he gestured teasingly at Dipper. He tried to pull away from the man, but he was surprisingly stronger than he looked.

The stage suddenly darkened and the curtains were drawn with Dipper still stuck on the stage with William. Once the curtains closed fully, William released him and patted him on the back. "Good work out their kid," he commented.

Dipper stared incredulously at the man that was barely hidden by the dark. "Good work doing what? Standing there and being picked on?" he more or less yelled.

William paused for a moment before grinning. "Yep!" He gave a quick turn and walked away with his cane twirling at his side. "See you later, Pine Tree! It's been a blast!" with that, the man left Dipper's sight.

"Pine tree?" Dipper mumbled, confused. Only one person called him that. "BILL?!" he screeched.

"Yesh, bro, what's got your panties in a twist?" came from behind him.

Dipper turned around to see Mabel standing there with Waddles at her feet. He grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "That was BILL!" he yelled before pointing to where 'William' had left.

"Waaahaaat?" Mabel dragged out.

Dipper already released her and was currently messing up his groomed hair by digging his fingers through it. "I can't believe it! I should have known," he muttered to himself as he started to pace.

"You know what this means?" Mabel breathed.

Dipper paused and looked at his sister worriedly. "What?" The end of the world? The worst summer ever?

"He was right about me knowing his name before the end of the night!"

There was an audible sound of Dipper smacking his own forehead.

Tell me what you think. First Fanfic for the Gravity Falls place.


End file.
